Jealous Minds Think Alike
by lilmisswritergal4eva82719511
Summary: Fidelio/Olivia; Because she loves the way he takes her breath away and he thinks it's safer to hate her and after all, jealous minds think alike when their heads are prisons and nobody visits through the fireworks and gossip and liquid confidence.


**A/N: You Me At Six = EPIC band. I chose some of their songs and decided to make a Fido/Livvie out of them. I'm thinking of doing a Nickelback one with Gabriel/Emma. And an All Time Low one for… somebody. Ooh, maybe Charlie/Naren? Maybe. Or Josh/Inez? I haven't done that one yet. And I should probably finish the Maroon 5 one I did with Fidelio/Olivia as well… Meh, I'll figure it out. For right now, it's this…!**

**Disclaimer: Je ne ****possède** **pas la série Charlie Bone, ni que je possède la bande de You Me At Six ou l'une de leurs chansons ont mentionnées. Oui, c'est vrai; je l'ai dit en **_**français**_**. **

**(Translation: I don't own the Charlie Bone series, nor do I own the band You Me At Six or any of their songs mentioned. Yeah, that's right. I said it in **_**French**_**.)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I've got you hanging on every word I sayBut that don't mean a thing/And you love the way I take your breath away/… I only have eyes for you."_

_- Take Your Breath Away_

* * *

><p>There was just something so flawless and effortless about <em>everything<em> Fidelio did that caused Olivia to be drawn to him. She couldn't pinpoint it exactly, though. Maybe it was the way he spoke about everything and how it just forced her to listen to him no matter how much she didn't want to. Or maybe it was the way he looked at her; he had this special smile that lit up his eyes that he reserved only for her and he used only when she was looking at him and no one else.

Or maybe it was the fact that somehow, Olivia felt more alive around Fidelio than she did around anyone else. It was like he was the only person around, sometimes; almost like they were in their own little world. And there were times when she wondered what it meant. She didn't think she was in love, though. She couldn't be.

Normal classrooms were not as harsh about people talking as the King's Room was, so Olivia shouldn't have been so surprised when the boy on her mind perched himself on her desk near the end of homework period.

"Hey, Liv," Fidelio said. There was that special smile, the light in his eyes, the sound of his voice. And there was that feeling she had; the butterflies in her stomach mixed with the heat that came and the excitement that he was around.

She smiled. Olivia Vertigo didn't think she was in love, but she certainly thought it was a plausible explanation. After all, how else could she describe the way she always looked forward to the way her breath was taken from her whenever Fidelio Gunn was around?

* * *

><p>"<em>And everybody was kissing fireAnd we all got burnt/It'd be safer to hate her/Than to love her and lose her."_

_- Safer To Hate Her_

* * *

><p>Fidelio thought he should have been <em>glad<em> that "potentially found his soul-mate" (according to both Felix and Charlie; which meant they weren't exactly reliable testimonies). But _no_, all he felt was the sheer, utter, this-can-_not_-be-happening-to-me panic of the situation. And it wasn't the whole "oh no, she's my best friend so she can't possibly feel the same way" thing that caused him to worry. It wasn't even the "what if she doesn't feel the same way in general and I'm just reading the signs wrong" thing that was upsetting him.

No, it was the whole "I really, _really_ like (am potentially in love with) her and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way, except she's leaving Bloor's Academy and moving to some stupid place four hours away that I've never heard of, and it'd be pointless to pursue a relationship with her because this is what she truly wants in life and I'd be holding her back, and she'd probably find some other guy who could do more for her there than I could from here anyway" thing that got to him. So he resolved to _never_ tell her about he felt.

And what was worse was that he only had three weeks left with her _and_ somehow (he had his suspicions set on Emma) he got roped into planning her _going-away party_. Though it did make him feel better that she wanted to spend some time with him and him alone. And there they were, walking on that delicate line that separated "we're best friends" and "we're totally meant to be," when she asked him what he thought of her.

He _wanted_ to tell her he wanted to be with her more than anything and that's all he'd wanted since the moment he met her. He _wanted_ to tell her that he (was almost positive that he) loved her and that he was pretty sure he always would.

He told her she was his best friend and implied that that's all they were even though it was a total lie. And it actually kind of, no, _really_ hurt him to say it. It was like playing with fire; you get burnt too easily. But he was mostly happy that it came off as warm and casual and almost intrigued as to why she was asking.

Except that small, cruel, selfish part of him that wished it didn't; that wished he came off as cold and almost rejecting. It hoped it would upset her so much that she did some crazy thing that upset him and he did the same and it would become this vicious cycle where he ended up hating her forever. It'd be easier (and so much safer) for him to handle. That way, if he ever lost her, there'd be no pain to deal with.

* * *

><p>"<em>You can be the ghost in my hallYou can be the smile I don't want/I'll be the fly on your wall/You can be the distance in between/You can be everything I need/You'll be the girl I don't call."_

_- Jealous Minds Think Alike_

* * *

><p>Olivia was leaving in three days, so they were all in Gunn House's basement, playing Cheat.<p>

Fidelio looked at almost every player left in the game. He had let Tancred, Lysander, and Billy off easy, since it'd help his plan. He didn't bother sizing up Gabriel, since they were as close to partners as two people can be in Cheat. He looked at Charlie, who was debating whether to cheat when his turn came and then at Emma, who was surprisingly good at playing innocent. Not innocent enough, but surprisingly well. Fidelio took a quick look at Olivia, who had two cards left, and then down at the two cards in his hand.

Both were heart cards. He found it incredibly ironic, especially since the first he saw was the queen.

Fidelio lazily put down both when his turn came and said, "Two sixes."

He smiled when nobody called him out and Olivia took her turn. He bit his lip to keep from laughing until she put down both her cards and said, "Two sevens."

Both he and Gabriel jumped up and banged their hands on the table while crying "Cheat!" before realizing both of them were done and couldn't call her bluff.

Everyone else looked at them oddly. Olivia raised an eyebrow and said "Really? You really think so?"

Fidelio turned to his partner-in-Cheat, wondering how they could possibly explain how they _knew_ so without getting in trouble.

They were saved when Emma sighed and pointed her finger at them. "I trust you two, so if you're wrong, I will bury you both," she said, before turning her finger to Olivia and saying "Cheat."

Olivia glared at her friend before saying angrily saying, "_Why_ would you do that, Em?"

She then put her hand on the card pile, pulling it toward her; glaring at it all the while, as if _it_ had been the one to call her out.

"Hey, Gabe," Fidelio said, trying to save the both of them, "Want to help me bring down some more crisps?"

Gabriel understood immediately and agreed. They were half-way up the stairs when they heard Olivia cry out, "Wait! _Why_ are there five sevens?"

The brunet pair sprinted up faster.

* * *

><p>"So…" Gabriel started, trying to figure out which crisps to bring down. Fidelio looked over his shoulder to his mouse-brown haired friend, a curious expression on his face. Gabriel continued, "You're not going to figure out that whole thing with Olivia before she leaves? You know, or even after. You could like, call her or something."<p>

Fidelio sighed. He knew this was coming. He'd heard it from everyone but Gabriel and Charlie; and that was only because Charlie was kind of the most socially-awkward romantic ever and had no business giving advice to anyone else about their love life. Heck, even _Billy_ had bugged him about it, and _Billy_ was fourteen, meaning he was two years younger than Fidelio.

"No, I'm not going to call her, or talk to her about sorting this out because there's nothing _to_ sort out. I've already been over this with everyone else. And can we not talk about it at her _going-away party_, please and thank you?" The curly-haired boy responded, shaking a bag of Lays upside down. A couple of crumbs dropped out and Pudding was instantly there to see if it was something she could eat.

"You like her, she likes you, you both know you like each other but refuse to say anything; I think that's the basic grounds for two people to sort something out," Gabriel replied as he pulled out an unopened pack of Ruffles. He pointed it at Fidelio, who nodded.

Before Fidelio could make a clever retort of any kind, there was a strange noise and a squeak from the hall. The two walked out to see Olivia getting up from the floor and Pudding standing there with her weird cat-grin.

Fidelio leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. Gabriel merely shook his head, arms crossed over his chest as well. Both raised an eyebrow at Olivia. She merely shrugged sheepishly and said, "I forgot where the washroom was. I was hoping you could tell me, and then Pudding kind of came out of nowhere."

Fidelio shook his head good-naturedly, trying not to smile. Without shifting his position too much, he pointed to the other end of the hall and said, "It's sort of _that_ way."

She was halfway down the hall when the boys looked at each other and Gabriel called out, "Hey, Liv? For an actress, you're a really bad liar."

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, Olivia emerged from the washroom (even though she didn't actually use it; it was an excuse that was good at the time). She walked to the kitchen, where she saw Fidelio perched on the counter and swinging his legs. He seemed to be thinking deeply, and one of Olivia's favourite pastimes <em>was<em> bring Fidelio Gunn out of his practically famous trances.

"Waiting for someone?" She asked, the look on his face that one moment being utterly priceless. He looked like the little kid eating out of the cookie jar when he wasn't supposed to be. That is, until he saw Olivia and instantly relaxed.

"Yeah, actually. You," he said and she felt her ears go a little warm but she was sure there were no other signs of her face reddening so she didn't worry too much. Instead, she responded with, "Oh, really? And may I inquire what is so important of me that it had to take up your limited thinking space."

"I was so on board with the whole 'medieval' talking thing 'til you insulted my brain," Fidelio retorted, shaking his head, "Anyway, why _did_ you really come up?"

She sighed. With Gabriel, she could possibly get away with the excuse; but when Fidelio asked, there was no chance. Caving, Olivia said, "I wanted to know how there were five sevens in the deck, and I heard your conversation with Gabe. What was that all about?"

"Everyone thinks I have weird unresolved feelings for you that we need to discuss. But there really isn't any reason to," he answered, shrugging.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means my feelings are already resolved."

"What feelings are those exactly?"

Hopping off the counter, Fidelio stood right in front of her, looking her dead in the eye. His proximity was closer than usual, but Olivia didn't mind too much at that moment.

"Those feelings are that I _really_ like you, but you're leaving, so there's not much we can do about anything that could or could not be a result of said feelings. In my mind, that's pretty resolved."

She stared for a second, trying to wrap her head around the idea. Sure, she'd had her suspicions; but she never thought she'd _actually_ hear him say it _out loud_.

"Uh, Livvie? When someone bares their soul out to you, you generally need to respond with _something_. It's rude to leave the person hanging like that."

She rolled her eyes, because that was _such_ a Fidelio thing to say. "Gee, thanks for stating the obvious, captain."

Fidelio snorted. "Well, _you_ obviously didn't know it," he shook his head in mock disappointment, "Gosh, Olivia, do I need to teach you proper etiquette as well? Your mother would disapprove of such unladylike behaviour."

"Hey!" She began to protest, "I can be very ladylike if I want to!"

His face turned very serious within a split second and he murmured, "Trust me; there's _a lot_ of things you could be if you want to."

Olivia was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to hear that; yet the thought flew out of her head when she remembered _just how close_ she and Fidelio were at that moment. She looked up at him and saw the look in his eyes and thought for a second that he was going to kiss her. He leaned down, just a fraction, as if he was actually going to do it, and she realized that he probably _was_ going to. She leaned a bit closer, almost like an invitation that he understood, and they were getting closer by the second…

"Hey guys, we were wondering… Oh. Was I interrupting something?"

The pair jumped apart to see Tancred standing in the doorway, looking slightly sheepish. The pair looked at each other before turning back to Tancred; Fidelio shook his head while Olivia said, "Not at all."

"Oh, okay," Tancred said, his face a cross between relief and disappointment, "Well, we wanted to know if you guys were coming back to the game soon. I'll just tell them you'll come in a bit?"

Without waiting for a response, Tancred turned around and headed for the basement, obviously ready to gossip about what he'd just seen with the others.

"We'd better head back," Fidelio said. Olivia turned back to look at him and knew the moment was lost. Instead of being upset by it, she pushed back any negative emotion and merely said, "You never answered my question."

Fidelio looked surprised, thinking back to the questions Olivia had asked; he was pretty sure that he'd answered all of them. Olivia knew he wasn't thinking of the one she was talking about and smiled.

"Why _were_ there five sevens in the deck?"

He snickered, "The game's called 'Cheat' for a reason, Liv."

* * *

><p>"<em>Give her up, give her upCause you're gonna die tonight/She'll lead you on, spit you out/Just to prove that she is right."_

_- My Head Is A Prison And Nobody Visits_

* * *

><p>Three months after her move, Olivia's life was now this: wake up, do morning routine, go to school, do the stuff at school that a person was supposed to do, go back to her house (not her home), do homework, and then try to figure out what to do 'til nine, which is when she went to sleep. Then she'd wake up at six to do the whole thing over again the next day. Olivia hated her life. As in absolutely, irrevocably, epically hated it with a burning passion. It was some boxed-in… <em>prison<em> that was totally predictable, had no spontaneity, and was totally (in essence) _boring_.

… Well, except for Sundays, which she looked forward to. Sundays were the highlight of her week. Sundays were fun, because they were the days she web-cammed her friends (her real friends from Bloor's, not the people she forced herself to talk to everyday in this place). Sundays were the days Lysander and Billy would randomly start to bicker about some crazy scientific fact and Tancred would complain about how there was no ice-cream in the house. Sundays were the days Emma would have a new book to read that she wouldn't shut up about and Gabriel cringed at the thought of his music lessons with Charlie. Sundays were the days she got to tell Fidelio about how much she hated this town and he'd always give her these crazy challenges to do and though she never actually did them, she would actually contemplate how to.

Sundays were the days when her stupid life in some crazy, community-theatre-less hick town where everyone had the same dull, lifeless personality became bearable… almost "you know, it's really not _that_ bad" bearable.

And it happened to be a Sunday when Olivia ranted about a certain quarterback at her school.

"You _would not believe_ how _annoying_ that guy is. I mean, he's _such_ a _stereotype_. He's the popular, apparently handsome, star quarter-back of the football team who's a shoo-in for prom king. And he's _such_ a _jerk_. I mean, really? Who destroys someone's project _just_ to so they can talk to them? And I'm not talking 'he made me drop it and it kind of got crushed,' kind of destroying. No, I mean he full-on pushed the project out of my hands and _stepped_ on it. And I was –"

Olivia was cut off by both Gabriel's and Tancred's incredulous (and simultaneous) cry of, "Wait, he _stepped_ on it?"

"Yes!" She cried, thankful someone else was outraged. Emma, who had been reading her book, had her mouth open in shock, as did Charlie. Lysander was looked like he couldn't believe it, while Billy just stared, wondering just how stupid could some people get. Gabriel and Tancred both looked angry, but _Fidelio_; Fidelio looked absolutely _murderous_.

"So…" he said, casually, "When do we get to visit and beat the bloody pulp out of him?"

Olivia laughed. "_Soon_! I miss you guys."

"We miss you too, Livvie," Fidelio responded immediately.

"Yeah. Apparently some kid fell off the stage during a rehearsal the other day, and we were all like, 'it was probably Olivia,'" Charlie mentioned.

"Then we were like, 'why didn't she tell us sooner?' and then we all remembered you didn't go to school with us anymore," Emma added.

"It was actually a very depressing moment," Gabriel finished.

"Yes! Oh, gosh; Emma looked like she was ready to cry!" Billy burst out. Everyone laughed as Emma vehemently denied it. Once everyone's laughter subsided, Lysander looked at the screen and said, "Anyway, I don't think you were finished with your little story. Continue."

So Olivia did, and she told them how after he'd _annihilated_ her project, 'the stereotype' (as she oh-so-kindly dubbed him) then had the nerve to attempt to _mock_ her in front of everyone. The Bloor's clan began to laugh at that, because _honestly_? Just how stupid _was_ this kid? Messing with Olivia Vertigo was practically a death wish. And they weren't exactly surprised when Olivia told him off and humiliated _him_ instead. Very happy, but not at all surprised.

* * *

><p>A little later, everyone had stepped out of the room for one reason or another, so Fidelio and Olivia were the only ones left on the line. Fidelio had his doubts that it was by chance, but he wasn't complaining either way. They talked for a while, the way they normally did. No awkwardness between them like someone would've expected after their conversation at her going-away party.<p>

It was because they were talking so freely that she had the courage to ask him, "Were you serious?"

Fidelio looked at her oddly through the screen, before responding oh-so-graciously with "What are you talking about?"

"When you said you'd visit. Are you seriously going to visit me anytime soon?"

"How about _you_ come back here? That'd be so much better for everyone."

"How?" She asked, already knowing the answer would amuse her.

"Because that way, everyone gets to see you and nobody attempts to murder me for being the only person who did. _And_ you'd get out of that stupid town," Fidelio said, his signature grin on his face.

That moment, she was _incredibly_ tempted to run to her parents and tell them she was running away back to her _home_.

* * *

><p>She was walking to her house the two Fridays after, kind of excited. Everyone had been busy last Sunday, so she hadn't been able to talk to <em>any<em> of them. But now it was a midterm break for both schools, and Tancred and Lysander had finished their semesters at university, so she'd been able to talk to them all for the whole week.

It was when she was walking home that she saw 'the stereotype' talking to someone, quite adamantly. He looked kind of angry, and though she couldn't quite see who he was talking too, the mystery person was obviously the cause of Stereotype's irritation.

Whoever he was, Olivia liked him already. She hid behind a tree not too far away to hear their conversation.

"I don't know who you think you are, coming here and acting like you know her, but trust me, you don't. She's the kind of girl who acts like she's better than everyone else –"

She heard mystery-boy mumble something (she swore it was "because she is,") and there was something very familiar, though she couldn't properly hear his voice. Whatever he said, though, just set off Stereotype even more.

"And she just chews people on and spits them out once she's finished. She's the kind of girl who'll lead a person on just to get what she wants and not care about their feelings."

Mystery-boy laughed and said, "Who, people like you? No. Olivia only ever wanted you to leave her alone."

'_No. Freaking. Way!_' She thought once she heard the voice. He merely continued, still unaware of her presence.

"And besides, that's just who she is. She's going to leave this place and become a star and she'll be able to handle whatever anyone throws her way, because she's just _that_ much stronger than all of you."

Stereotype couldn't handle it anymore; he turned around and huffed in the other direction. Once he was far enough, Olivia retreated from her hiding spot to out in the open.

"Thanks for defending my honour," she called out as she walked towards him, her eyes bright and her smile wide.

He turned around, obviously surprised by the fact that he wasn't alone. The second he saw her, his specially-saved-for-Olivia grin appeared on his face.

"Hey, nobody should be insulting it in the first place," he called back.

They stood a couple of metres away from each other, grinning, before he said, "I missed you, Liv."

She bit her lip to keep her smile from widening more, though it did nothing to help. "I missed you too, Fido."

There was barely a second in between Olivia's words and her arms around Fidelio, hugging him madly.

* * *

><p>"<em>And I say your name and in the same breathI say something that I'll grow to regret/So keep your hands on your chest/And sing with me that we don't want to believe."_

_- Fireworks_

* * *

><p>Olivia was already excited enough by seeing Fidelio, so walking into her living to see Tancred, Lysander, Gabriel, Charlie, Emma, and Billy caused her to faint. The second she woke up and realized that this in fact <em>was<em> reality, she'd bombarded her friends with questions.

As it turned out, for their break, they had all decided to visit her and they were staying at her house for the week. They'd cleared it for with her parents weeks ago and they were _so_ sure they'd let it slip if they'd spoken to her the Sunday before.

Olivia had spent the first day helping everyone get settled in properly. The next, she spent showing them around town and just generally goofing off. Half of that goofing off period was spent making fun of Gabriel and Fidelio's outbursts when they saw the local music store ("Dear God, that place is _ancient_. Has it not heard of the twenty-first century?" from Fidelio and "Yeah, that's a music store and I've been reading my mother's cheesy romance novels" from Gabriel. That one caused _a lot_ of odd looks from the rest of the group.) They'd been so tired, though, from the day that they all crashed by ten o'clock.

The third day, Olivia woke up earlier than she usually would have on any day, let alone a Sunday. She smiled at the thought. It was _Sunday_, which usually meant she's get to be able to merely talk over web-cam with her friends. She decided she liked this _much_ better.

Since everyone else was still asleep, she got up and made her way to the backyard, only to see it was still dark outside. She sat down on the porch steps with her knees pulled to her chest and just looked at the black sky that was getting lighter bit by bit, a smile on her face. She felt so incredibly lucky that her friends were here. And she felt so _free_ with them around. For that little while, this place wasn't some unbearable prison town to her.

She didn't know how long she was outside, but it might've been a while, since she heard, "Olivia? What are you doing out here so early?"

* * *

><p>Fidelio wasn't sure why he went outside whenever he couldn't sleep, but he always did. He never expected anything when he went outside.<p>

But he definitely did _not_ expect Olivia outside in her pajamas just staring upwards. Her eyes were closed and she had the most content smile on her face, like nothing could hurt her at all. She was so peaceful, and he felt _so_ creepy just staring at her, but he couldn't help it. There, free from the world and any expectations it had of _the_ Olivia Vertigo, was the moment where he thought he'd never seen her more beautiful.

Finally, he couldn't stand just watching her and he said, "Olivia? What are you doing out here so early?"

She was clearly surprised by Fidelio's voice, which was evidenced by how fast she turned her head and the look he saw on her face. She relaxed when she saw it was him and said, "Hey. Come sit."

With that, she gestured to the spot next to her. He was there before she could finish her sentence.

They had sat in silence for a bit, when she said, "I woke up early. I didn't feel like going back to sleep, so I decided to come out here and think."

Fidelio put on a melancholy smile. "At least you're here by choice. I was tossing and turning. Probably has something to do with that History assignment I forgot to hand in before the break."

"Tsk, tsk, Gunn. And here I thought you were such a good student," Olivia mock-scolded. He shook his head and asked her what she'd been thinking about.

"You know, the usual. Life, how this place sucks, how I want…" she trailed off, a surprised look on her face. She turned her head to look at him, her eyes wide, and said, "I can't believe I'm _actually_ saying this, but I want to go back to Bloor's."

He snickered, "Wow. This place is really that bad, huh?"

"Ugh, _yes_! I honestly don't know what my parents were thinking. They said that this place would 'help me prepare for life as a star' and some other stuff. It doesn't even have a community theatre! Obviously, the real estate agent fed my parents a bunch of lies," Olivia cried, exasperated. They lapsed into silence again.

"Well… if it helps, they have really good pizza at that place you took us to," Fidelio tried.

Olivia rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, because pizza makes everything better."

"It really does."

"Uh, yeah… no."

"I'm sorry. What colour is the sky on your planet?"

The pair laughed. After a while, Olivia spoke up again.

"We never really talked about it, you know?"

Fidelio raised an eyebrow at her. She quickly amended, "My going-away party. We never really talked about that conversation we had."

Fidelio snorted, "Yeah, because normal people discuss their discussions."

She rolled her eyes at him, seeing right through his attempt at distraction, and said, "Well, is there anything you want to say about it?"

Heck yes, there was something Fidelio wanted to say about it. There was _a lot_ he wanted to say about it. But, like always, he opted for the lie, or maybe the half-truth.

He took a deep breath and said, "Olivia, if we tried then, we wouldn't have worked out. And that would've hurt me a heck a lot more than us never trying at all. Since we didn't try, it's not awkward for use to be just friends. And we're better off that way, you know? It's not complicated or anything."

Olivia nodded slowly, understanding what he meant. "Okay," she said, "So it's good we never bothered to try?"

"Well… yeah."

She nodded again, and they ended up just sitting there. They watched the sun come up and when everyone else woke up, they were Olivia and Fidelio, just two best friends who joked around and laughed and were so, _so_ comfortable with each other. _Just_ best friends who did all those things.

They began to really hate how that sounded.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm in the room next to youWith your back to the door/And your ear to the floor/You look desperate."_

_- Gossip_

* * *

><p>It was their last day with Olivia and everyone had agreed to just hang around her house for a while. Nothing terribly exciting, just talking, eating, breathing, and (of course) playing Cheat.<p>

Olivia had gone upstairs once she'd finished her cards and didn't come back for a while. Nobody was too worried, because it was Olivia and she probably got distracted with something she forgot to do before.

But after about half an hour, Fidelio (who had cheated practically every round and won… again) decided to check on her. Going upstairs and knocking on her bedroom door, he heard her call him in. He saw her lying down on the floor as if she was a spy on a glass vault.

"Uh, Livvie… What are you doing?" He asked, incredulous.

"Shh!" She cried, waving her hand at him, "I'm trying to listen."

Her face had such a desperate look on it that he just backed away and told the others she had decided to clean her room.

After another fifteen minutes, Olivia came down, a huge smile on her face and said, "Anyone up for a game of Spoons?"

Fidelio didn't bother asking again. The look on her face told him she wouldn't spill and all he knew was that she heard something that had obviously pleased her.

* * *

><p>Olivia had been listening to her parents discuss her behaviour, both with and without her friends. She'd heard them agree that when the semester was over, they'd be moving back to the city.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Well you've got nothing to loseExcept for me and you/And I love that attitude/… And you've got nothing to prove/Oh no, wait, yes you do/You wear it so well that we think it's true."_

_- Liquid Confidence_

* * *

><p>Six months later, a week before graduation, Olivia Vertigo had her life back in place. She was acting better than ever, she had her friends back, and she was <em>home<em>.

Fidelio saw all of it, and he debated whether what he was about to do was a good idea or not.

After all, he could totally mess everything up, and he kept saying he wasn't interested when he clearly was, and really, it was getting too complicated.

He decided that he wasn't going to keep doing this.

He drank some of the really gross tea his mom had packed for him for the day before knocking on Olivia's door. She opened up after a minute or so, dressed in her pajamas.

She started to speak. "Oh, hey, Fido. What's –"

"I love you."

She blinked. He kept going.

"I know I acted as if I didn't, but you were leaving and that place was supposed to be better for you and you were four hours away and I wasn't lying when you asked me to talk about that conversation. We wouldn't have worked out if we tried _then_. But if we tried after you came back… When you came back, you needed to get used to the fact that you didn't have to hate everything and it just… it was too soon, but then I realized that if I waited any longer, it might be too late, so I'm saying it now."

He took a breath, let out a shaky laugh, and said, "This is not how I wanted it to come out. I was going to be all smooth about it and whatnot… but that plan's out the window. Wait, can I try this again?"

She merely smiled, stepped back, and closed the door on him. He just stood there, cursing himself for being so _stupid_…

Olivia opened the door again, after a few seconds, and pretended to be surprised to see him there. Then, she repeated, "Oh, hey Fido. What's up?"

Fidelio grinned, realizing what she was doing. He held up two pieces of paper and asked, "You Me At Six?"

Olivia leaned against her doorframe, with her crossed over her chest and he was reminded of the time he did the same at her going-away party. There was a smirk on her face as she plucked one of the pieces of paper from Fidelio's hand and said, "Are you asking me to go to a concert with you, or are you asking me out on a date?"

"You're a smart girl, Liv," he smirked, "I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Livvie! Could you help me with something, darling?" Olivia's mother called from inside the house.

"Coming, mum!" She called back, before turning to Fidelio and saying, "I shall see you Saturday, then."

She closed the door on him again, and this time, he felt a world of possibilities open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate the last line, but I really couldn't think of anything better. Anyway, I spent an absolutely **_**ridiculous**_** amount of two days working on this and I think I will now be brain-dead for the rest of the weekend. **_**Fuuuuun**_**. Oh well, I had fun writing it though, even if I did realize about 4,000 words in that it was _really_ cheesy. It was also kind of different from the usual way I right. Anyway, I hope you guys had fun reading it. BTW, I chose the title "Jealous Minds Think Alike" because that was the You Me At Six song I was listening to at the time I thought this up.**

**Word Count: 5,432 (Minus the song lyrics. With them, it's 5,657)**

**Time Posted: 11:10 – 11:20 PM**

**- May :)**


End file.
